


Two Years

by SilentStudies



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: Luhan trembles every time he thinks of him, a kind of darkness takes over him.





	Two Years

Lightning lightens up the sky, as empty eyes watch the rain race down the window. The sound of rain pouring outside echoes throughout the apartment, making everything seem tranquil. Although calming, storms bring great fear to Luhan. He sits in an armchair, blanket shielding his body from the cold, watching the storm progress. Eventually, he passes out and everything fades into darkness.

Luhan doesn’t own any clothes that could keep him warm and doesn’t intend to buy any. Cuddling his favorite stuffed toy, he closes his eyes. Luhan would prefer to sit in his armchair and waste the day watching clouds, protected by his favorite blanket. Luhan sighs dreamily while thinking of the peacefulness and warmth of his memories. Then, he vaguely recalls something else and freezes. Grabbing his camera and abandoning his blanket, he leaves his apartment behind with his blanket draped over his chair.

Luhan’s hands tremble and his breath comes out as transparent clouds. He slowly steps forward, trying to take a picture of a bird. Not watching where he steps, he snaps a twig under his foot. The bird flies away, and Luhan stands still watching it fly. He lets go of this camera, and its strap slides down to his elbow. Holding his hands close to his chest, he walks back to his sanctuary. Only wanting to take refuge in his nest of blankets upon his chair, and watch the gray clouds slowly shift across the sky.

Upon his doorstep, much to Luhan’s surprise was someone who makes his heart clench painfully. Luhan slowly walks backward, not wanting the man to see him, but it was too late. He made eye contact, and his heart sank.

“Luhan, where were you?”

Luhan’s eyes open wide, and he feels tears spring to his eyes. He suddenly feels very nauseous, and he can’t breathe. The world was closing in on him, and he feels panic settle down in his chest. The guy, the cause of his anxiety, creeps closer to him in alarm. Only making his stomach clench in pain, and the world dims even further.

“Sehun,” Luhan rasps as his knees buckle. The said man immediately rushes to Luhan’s side with alarm evident in his eyes. This, however, makes Luhan hyperventilate. With blood rushing to his head, a lack of oxygen, and the cause of his panic so close to him, Luhan ends up passing out to Sehun repeatedly calling his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are nice and I appreciate them a lot, so feel free to leave some. I could continue this if people like it, so let me know in the comments.


End file.
